


“For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!”

by raindrop_royal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, i love a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: Based off a prompt a friend gave me.





	“For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> friendship drama is fun

Since the debacle with the squip, Jeremy and Michael had been trying to hang out more often, sleeping over at each other's house all weekend and spending a few hours together every day after school. Michael wasn't convinced that their friendship was the same as before, but he didn't expect it to be, either. He voiced as much to Jeremy one night as they were trying to play another level of Apocalypse of the Damned.  
"-- because so much stuff happened, specifically to us. Nothing is ever gonna be exactly the same, even between us," he was saying. He finished his mini-rant and glanced over at Jeremy to see him staring off into space, his fingers randomly pressing buttons. Michael grew worried immediately.  
"Jeremy? You okay, buddy?" Jeremy shook his head like he was breaking a trance.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. You're not gonna be if you keep letting zombies get you, though," Jeremy said, trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the room. Michael paused the game, to Jeremy's chagrin.  
"Michael, what the fuck? We were about to--"  
"Jeremy, I can tell when something's wrong. What's up?"  
"Nothing." Michael pursed his lips.  
"Mhm, yeah, sure, Jan. What's wrong, Jer, why won't you tell me? I get it if you're not ready to tell or whatever, but as your best friend, I wanna know."  
"I'm fine, Michael. I promise, it's nothing." Michael added a squint to his pursed lips.  
"Is it the squip," he asked in a cautious voice. Jeremy's eyes momentarily grew wide in panic, then returned almost to their regular size.  
"No! No, it's not that. It's definitely not that. It's nothing, I swear."  
"Jeremy, you can't say 'it's nothing' with that tone of voice and that face and actually have me believe what you're saying. That's not how it works. You're an actor, you should know this. Tell me what's up." Jeremy huffed, exasperation evident in his body language.  
"Nothing is wrong," he said slowly. "I know you wanna help, but there's nothing you can do."  
"So does that mean it really is the squip?" Jeremy's face turned red.  
"No! No, no, no, I meant--"  
"Jeremy, come on, why can't you tell me," Michael asked in a pleading voice. Jeremy finally lost it.  
"Get off my back, Michael! Maybe I don't wanna tell you because I don't want you fucking babying me all the time," Jeremy yelled, hands clenched into fists. Michael exploded right back.  
"Oh my God, Jeremy, would you get your head out of your ass? For once, can you stop pretending you're okay and just talk to me? Jesus, how do you think I've been feeling, knowing you've got problems but won't trust me with them? It feels like shit! We've been best friends for fucking years and we've been through so much, but now you won't fucking talk to me? I'm not babying you! I'm trying to show you I care, but you won't fucking let me," Michael screamed, his face turning red with anger. He finished his tirade and sank back to his seat, feeling the anger drain out of him. He stared at the ground, scowling, until Jeremy spoke again.  
"M-Michael, I…" Michael turned at the sound of Jeremy's voice, now so meek. Jeremy was wiping tears away and sniffling. The last of Michael's anger melted away instantly, his entire demeanor softening at the sight. He knelt in front of his friend, unsure of how to comfort him.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry, Jeremy. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Jeremy sniffed and spoke, his voice cracking.  
"I'm sorry for not talking to you, but I'm so scared you'll leave me alone forever if I do." Michael pulled Jeremy into a hug.  
"Jeremy… I could never abandon you. You're my best friend. Whatever you're going through, I want to help you as much as I can, but you gotta talk to me, okay," he said, pulling from the hug and lifting Jeremy's chin.  
"Okay," Jeremy said in a small voice. Michael couldn't help but imagine Jeremy as a small child in the moment.  
"Promise me you'll tell me when you're ready." Jeremy nodded and Michael accepted it, not having to heart to say he didn't believe his best friend.


End file.
